Horror
by NekoMimiLover
Summary: Natsu and Lucy watch a horror movie for date night and fluff ensues! Tons of NALU!


**Hi Everyone! **

**I know this is a little late for Halloween but I started writing this months ago and it just went perfectly with Halloween so I decided to finish it and post it!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Lucy was preparing snacks for her and Natsu's weekly movie date, it was the only time that they were ever truly alone without Happy or other guild members there. As Lucy was getting everything ready she couldn't help but think about how well things were going between her and Natsu, they had been dating for nearly two months and things couldn't have been greater between the two of them. Sure they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but that didn't change the fact that they were best friends above all else.<p>

"So Luce, what movie do you do you want to watch?" Natsu called over to her from the other room breaking Lucy from her revere.

"Oh! Whatever you want to watch Natsu," she said as put the finishing touches on the snacks.

"If you say so…" he said as he looked over the different movies to watch on the Movie Lacrima that Lucy had bought two months ago. As he looked through the different movies he one of the movies he had never seen before caught his eye, it was a horror movie, the Exorcist. By seeing the movie Natsu got a creepy grin on his face at all the ideas that popped into his head at the thought of watching this movie.

_I hope Luce is prepared to cuddle_, Natsu thought as he put the movie into the slot right as Lucy walked into the room with a tray in her hands. She was carrying sodas, two bowls of popcorn, hot sauce, and a fuzzy blanket she had brought from her room.

As they both sat down on the couch, Lucy asked Natsu, "So what movie did you pick?"

"Oh you'll see," Natsu said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Ok~..." Lucy said skeptical of what Natsu what pranks Natsu could be pulling.

Barely twenty minutes into the movie, Lucy was sitting on Natsu's lap and burying her face into chest. Natsu was barely paying attention to the movie, he was just enjoying having Lucy sit in his lap and squeeze him as hard as she could.

At random intervals Lucy would look up at the screen only to flinch and then immediately put her head back.

"Hey Luce, if this movie is too scary for you we can watch something else," Natsu said even though he really liked watching this movie because he got to have Lucy in his lap, but he started to realize that the movie was actually pretty scary and he felt bad about making Lucy watch it.

For a second, Lucy really wanted to take Natsu up on his offer but then she realized she didn't want to seem scared, she was a Fairy Tail mage after all! "No, it's fine Natsu, I like this movie," she said as she turned her face away from Natsu's chest to actually watch his movie.

Natsu sighed internally because he liked having Lucy's face (and lips) pressed up against him. He then finally decided to pay attention to the movie and realized it was kind of scary, but he thought the demons that Master Hades had conjured up were way scarier than this movie, but he decided to let it go.

But soon enough Lucy had turned around again and hardly looked up at all for the rest of the movie. Natsu soon got bored of the movie so he just decided to cuddle with Lucy and watch and think about how well their relationship was going.

And eventually he started to think about the day that him and Lucy got together and thinking about that always put a calm, content smile on his face. Just thinking about that he started to cuddle into Lucy more.

When Lucy felt Natsu move around she looked up at him and saw his smile and she immediately started to blush because she knew that Natsu only smiled that smile when he was with her. "Natsu?"

Natsu laughed softly at Lucy's flushed expression and nuzzled his face into her hair. He was always content and calm just in Lucy's presence, "Yeah, Luce?"

Lucy immediately felt how relaxed Natsu was and she didn't want to break him out of his peacefulness, so she spoke softly, "Is there something wrong?"

Natsu just softly shook his head, "No, I was just thinking how happy I am when I'm with you and how we first got together."

Lucy started to blush even more, and she reached up and softly reached up to pet his soft pink locks. "I'm really happy when I'm with you, too."

Natsu just snuggled into her more and then both fell into comfortable silence, completely ignoring the horror movie going on five feet away from them.

Neither of them had realized how much time had past until Natsu looked up and saw the credits sliding past on the screen. He just laughed lightly to himself because it was just like him and Lucy to completely ignore the horror going on around them and just focus on each other. It was also then that he realized that Lucy had fallen asleep, even though at the beginning of the movie she was too afraid to even watch the movie.

Natsu realized that he should wake Lucy up because she wouldn't want to sleep without putting on her pajamas. So as Natsu softly shook her awake, he thought that she couldn't have looked more adorable with the way that she was all groggy and rubbing her eyes open like a little kid, "Huh, Natsu?"

Natsu just smiled at her, "The movie just ended and I knew you wouldn't want to sleep in those clothes, so I woke you up so you could change before you go to sleep."

Lucy perked up a little bit at the mentioning of the movie ending, so she turned around so see that the movie had indeed ended and the credits were scrolling on the screen, "Oh, I'm sorry Natsu, I totally slept through date night," she said dejecting that she had completely slept through their short amount of alone time together.

Natsu immediately realized what Lucy was doing, "What are you talking about Lucy?"

Lucy perked up at the mention of her name.

"I had a great time tonight don't worry," he said with a little pat to her head. "As long as you're here Lucy that's all that matters."

Lucy just blushed at his comment, "Aww, thank you Natsu." She said as she went to give him a hug, "Well I'm gonna go get changed then go to bed because I'm exhausted. Good night, Natsu." She said with a peck to his lips.

Natsu just smiled up at her, "Night, Luce" and then he got up and headed towards the window to get back to Happy at their house.

As he headed towards the window Lucy walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. And Natsu then stopped and sat on top of Lucy's bed because he had to ask Lucy something that had been bothering him since they started the movie.

Almost ten minutes later, Lucy left the bathroom prepared to just go to sleep because she was exhausted after all the hard missions they had done the whole week. But when she got back into her room she saw Natsu, and she immediately noticed the frown on his face. "What's wrong, Natsu? Weren't you gonna go home?"

He just looked her in the eye really seriously and said, "Lucy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Natsu. What is it?" She said as she went to sit next to him on the bed. She knew that by calling her "Lucy" instead of "Luce" that he was not joking around.

"Why did you want to watch the horror movie?"

Lucy was startled by his question, "What do you mean?"

Natsu internally facepalmed at Lucy but didn't let it show, "Why did you want to watch the movie even though you were really scared? Because I offered to stop watching it but you still wanted to do it."

Lucy realized where Natsu was going with this and she got a little sheepish that Natsu had noticed something was up, "Oh yeah, um do we really have to talk about that?"

Now Natsu was even more curious, "Yes, Lucy I really want to know."

Again at the mention of her real name she realized that she wasn't getting out of telling Natsu why she wanted to keep watching the horror movie, "I wanted to prove to you that I'm not weak."

Natsu was taken aback by her answer, "What do you mean prove that you're not weak? Of course you're not weak Lucy! I would never think that, you're one of the strongest people I know."

Lucy just lowered her head because she couldn't stand looking Natsu in the eyes any longer, "I know that I just didn't want to be a mage that couldn't even watch a horror movie without even finishing it because I was too scared. I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it and I wasn't scared. But even though I did that I still ended up turning away."

Natsu immediately lifted Lucy's head up and kissed her with all the love he had for her. And when he pulled away he immediately pulled her into him, "Of course you are, Lucy! You're the strongest person I know! You never run from a fight even if you know you're severely outmatched you always do your best to prove to those around you how much you care. Never doubt yourself Lucy because you are not weak! You are so strong that sometimes I feel like I can't protect you. And your strength is one of the things that I love about you."

Lucy started to tear up at his words, but when she heard what he said at the end she immediately, "One of the things you love about me? You love me?"

Natsu blushed, but he didn't shy away. He stared straight into Lucy's eyes and said with the same conviction he always had when fighting to protect her, "Yeah, I love you, Luc-"

But he was immediately cut of by a pair of lips that were pressed up against his. When they broke away Lucy immediately said, "I love you, too."

Natsu just smiled wider than he had his whole life and leaned into kiss Lucy again. And in that moment the two of them couldn't have been happier and more at peace. When they finally broke apart, they were both panting but both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

Natsu just pulled Lucy back against him, "You're making it really hard for me to leave, Luce."

She just cuddled more into Natsu, and said softly, "Then don't."

Natsu just shook his head, "I wish I could, but if I don't go home then Happy will get worried."

Lucy pouted, "Yeah, I know. But will you be back tomorrow morning?"

Natsu just smiled down at her and softly kissed her lips one last time before getting up to jump out the window to the street. "Of course I'll always come back Lucy. I love you," he said as he jumped out the window.

After he left, Lucy just laid back on her bed with a smile on her face. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>

**NekoMimiLover**


End file.
